Date Night
by starazure
Summary: Soujiro wants to go out on a romantic date with his beloved Kenshin. The red haired ex-battousai instead decided, why not buy a jar of Aloe Vera and see where it takes them? One-shot extension from "Eyes Of Truth". Yaoi, mature, hard lemon.


_Author's note: Hello everyone, it's your KenSou author. I just wanted to say that university has been brutal since I picked up a STEM related degree and it has ate up all of my time and energy. I know that my excuses aren't ever going to be good enough for subjecting all of you through these sucky absences, so hopefully this yummy one shot can provide a little relief until I pick up where I left off of THE OUTSIDER. For reference, this takes place in between the 25th chapter of EYES OF TRUTH, several months after that summer when Kaoru was killed and Kenshin/Soujiro became a real couple. Though it's stated on that chapter that they totes have so much sex in the dojo, they've hit a bit of a dry spell, which will be explained here. ^_^'_

_It's taken place after Soujiro's 22nd birthday, which was in September. This story is also taken before Megumi falls pregnant with her first born. She and Sanosuke are temporarily staying at the Kamiya dojo to save up for the next trip._

_Okay, with all of that out of the way, I hope you guys enjoy this! Summer is almost near, can you feel it? I love the weather these days._

_I will post the next update for THE OUTSIDER April 19th since I have some hard tests to take on that week, so it might take maybe the next day or so for the update to show up. Thank you for your patience, otherwise!_

**_Rated M plus for strong sexual graphic, language, and Soujiro being a giant mega slut in general._**

* * *

Date Night

"Bye dad, bye Soujiro!" Kenji waves his hand over his shoulder. It's February now here in Japan. The world is frozen and seems still in time. It's been several months after that faithful summer when Kenshin revealed our relationship to his friends with me, the secret we've harbored from them since the beginning. Though it is still a little awkward with the gang, they've more or less accepted and support our relationship with one another. Life feels like a dream, really; I never would have guessed that I get to spend the rest of my life with the man I love so much. He's such an amazing partner to me. He's kind, he's sweet, he protects me, and treats me with the utmost respect despite the age difference. I love him so, so much. We are also happy parents with little Kenji, though he's not too keen about us being a couple now. Poor Kenji.

Kenji has been seeking out Hiko for training, and our little boy decided to stay with him overnight. As an added reassurance, Yahiko went along with him. There's not a lot to teach to such a young boy his age, but Hiko doesn't mind. We also did not mind that, but we still do mind his attitude problems. Kenji didn't know before that his father and I are really together, but I think he saw us holding hands under the dinner table one evening during a group outing. And he hasn't let go of his resentment against me since. I've learned to overlook his sneers and dirty looks whenever I am around his father. Such sacrifices have to be made if I want to stay with Kenshin Himura, after all. Plus, I always promised to Kaoru's grave that I will always take care of her son in her place, the least I could do since I am now with her husband. It still hits me sometimes when I think about it, and the guilt kills me.

At the same time.. I enjoy being selfishly happy like this.

"Young man," Kenshin takes a step forward but I grab his shoulder to stop him.

"Leave it." I warn him, eyes tightening. The last thing I want to do is start a fight. The day seems too peaceful for drama right now, anyway. I just want Kenji to go and be on his own for a bit, so that Kenshin and I could have the dojo to ourselves. The longer we are together, the scarcer is seems that we couldn't have a moment's peace or privacy to be together. Between taking care of our rebellious son and our friends, as well as tending to the dojo to be as clean as we possibly could.. it's a lot for a couple to take in. And it's hard for a couple to make time to just be together, really. The gang helps out since they're still living here with us, but we can still feel the hole where Kaoru used to take up. She used to run this place with an iron fist wrapped in flowery silk wraps; firmly but with motherly love. I still miss her despite the fact that her husband is now.. well, my lover. I feel like maybe it's my burden to bare for the rest of my life; my sin, if you will.

Kenshin sighs, "I just don't appreciate him being callous to you, Soujiro, that I don't. He should at the very least call you his father, too."

"He's only a child, dear. You were probably worse than him at that age," I wink at him flirtatiously before heading back inside the dojo, "Let's make some tea. Megumi sent me a new bag of Jasmine flower tea from the store from around the corner and she said it's great."

"Hm." Kenshin ponders as he walks behind me, "Sounds pleasant."

"Hmm?" I turn over my shoulder to blink at his disposition, "Something wrong?"

He snaps out of it and smiles nervously, "Oh I am, that I am, ha ha ha!"

I blink, frowning in confusion, ".. Right. Let's have that tea now."

The tea really is pleasant. Megumi knows her tea leaves well. Life feels so very peaceful these days, if I had to think about it. I no longer have nightmares about Shishio or what I've done in my days past; it's like being here with Kenshin is slowly healing the wounds of my heart. I don't deserve love for all the bad things I've done.. but Kenshin doesn't care, just like how I don't really care of the fact that he used to be my arch nemesis. Things change and so do people. How amazing is that, truly? To think we could be so loving towards each other when we used to dance together with sharp swords. I can hardly believe it every time I wake up to a new morning lying next to him.

"This is a really good tea, Soujiro." Kenshin quips happily, "We should make something special for Miss Megumi, that we should!"

I giggle, "You sound like an old woman now."

"Oro? Is that not a nice thing to do for someone?" He blinks, making me laugh harder.

"You're so cute." I set my tea cup down, blushing, "I understand why you are loved by all, Kenshin."

Now it's Kenshin's turn to blush, and he soon snickers to himself, "I'm thankful for that compliment, Soujiro."

We finish up our tea together before I take the set back to the kitchen. We aren't exactly sure what we are going to do today. The gang all had decided to go out and have a nice time with other friends or to do shopping or what not, so all that's left in the dojo are me and Kenshin. Dr Gensai took the girls (Ayame and Suzumi) out to another town with Sano and Megumi for a day of sightseeing, and Yahiko and Kenji are gone to stay with Hiko overnight as I explained earlier. And it's not like Tae or Tsubame will suddenly drop in on us, on account of it being a Wednesday and that's their restaurant's most busiest day of the week. All in all, this dojo belongs to us completely, without any worry that someone will drop in on us..

My stomach flips and I blush, clasping my hands over my cheeks as I look at my reflection in the backyard's pond, "All to ourselves? And do what?"

Nobody answers back, because I am all alone. Kenshin is busy with making the beds back inside the dojo before we can discuss what we should do today. But I honestly have no idea on what to do! What exactly does a couple like us do? When people think of a couple, naturally, a man and a woman comes into their mental line of vision. But Kenshin and I are both men, so it's not like we could safely hold hands and walk down the market place together like any other couple. We'd get dirty stares and maybe even get assaulted. There's lots to lose if other people were to find out; Megumi had it in her best interest when she chewed me out the first couple of times she was suspicious of my feelings for Kenshin back then. She wasn't lying. People out there aren't ready for people like us right now. I have to lie low and play the cards right. Right now, I'm happy that I could at least have Kenshin to call my own, even if we have to keep this a secret against the entire world.

It's fine.

I can live with it.

But, what about today? I blink softly at my reflection, the tree behind me completely bare from all the leaves that scattered away the month before. Although it's frighteningly cold outside, there isn't any snow coming in today, so it should be safe for Kenshin and I to take a nice walk outside. I mean, right? As long as we don't behave romantically in front of other people, we should be safe. I get up from the ground, turning around to walk back inside the dojo, "Kenshin!"

Kenshin appears from the corner of a wall and tilts his head, "You called me?"

I beam at him, "Let's go out! To a nice restaurant! I want to play footsies under the table with you."

He grimaces, "I wouldn't appreciate that too much, Soujiro."

I giggle, "Aw, why not? I'm bored being stuck here with nothing to do. Our boy is gone and everyone else got to go out to do fun things. What about us, Kenshin?"

He cups his chin with his mouth to hum, "You do make a point, that you do. We should do something fun together, too."

"Any ideas?" I sigh, heading over to the living room to sit down on a floor mat, "I'm only twenty two, for goodness sake. I want to go out and have a blast like other guys my age!"

Kenshin comes into the room with a warm smile, "That is true. You are very young still, that you are."

I stop myself, a flush rushing to my cheeks. I then turn to him with an awkward gape, "I-I'm sorry! I didn't.. I didn't mean to insinuate that I feel old with you or that you're super old and lazy. Not that there's anything wrong with being old, per say, but.. I mean.. I!"

Kenshin's eyebrows furrows and snickers to himself, patting my head as if I was a little kid, "Sure."

"Hey!" I try to slap his hand off of my hair, "Cut it out!"

Suddenly, he grabs my wrist that tried to smack his hand and hauls me up from the floor, pinning me to a wall behind me before he crushes his lips against mines. A hot white flash of shock quickly spurns into pleasure and I absolutely melt into his lust; I moan and wrap my arms around his neck to deepen the kiss, feeling his hands rub my sides. Having sex with Kenshin when the others are living here is a fine art. We have to schedule it depending on other people's schedules, which takes most of the fun away. We're also dads too on top of that, so that kind of goes without saying. We do try to squeeze any little time for intimacy as much as we can, but this spontaneous make out session really hits the spot. As Kenshin rubs my hardening member from over my pants, I lift one of my leg to try to wrap it around his waist seductively, groaning.

And just when I thought we would move on to the next step, Kenshin leans back and kisses my forehead chastely, "I have something planned for tonight. Just be patient."

I stare at him in shock, and he smiles at me delightfully before walking away. I couldn't move or speak, my hair ruffled all over the place and my little friend downstairs doing a proud salute for all to see. I slide down back on to the floor with a slump, blinking and slack jawed at what just happened. What was that?! What in the world just happened! My face is about to steam like a fucking tea pot. I gulp and try to ease myself. Well, that was a weird proposition! What is Kenshin even thinking? He's not like that usually and this is scaring me. I give myself a few moments to gather myself and walk out of that room in search of him, but he is nowhere to be found. I blink. Did he left the dojo? Is he getting something for us from outside? He said he had something planned for me for tonight, so maybe that's it. I blush and look down at myself. I'm not one to easily accept romantic gifts so easily like other people without feeling shy about it.

I wonder what he will get me tonight?

I snap out of it and decide to take a nice hot bath. Maybe he will actually take me out for dinner after all, so better freshen up! Sanosuke was kind enough to give me one of his bottled scented waters, so I splashed a bit of it on the pulse points of my neck. Kenshin hasn't smelled this on me yet, so this will really stir things up. I want him to fuck me hard tonight. I blush and groan, annoyed at myself. Get a grip! I put on some fresh clothes just as the sun is setting. With the dojo all cleaned up from our earlier wash ups, I feel confident in just having a nice time without having to worry about anything. This is exactly what Kenshin and I both deserve. A break. A break from our daily grind. I do love the dojo, and I love being a family man. But it's so stressful! And I miss Kenshin! I miss just being able to kiss him and have sex with him without having to just plan things weeks ahead!

I walk back to the living room to just have another cup of tea, sighing. Maybe this is a sign that the other folks living here should.. move out? I halt the tea cup that is about to rest on my lips, hesitating. Whoa, wait, who the fuck am I to say that, really? They all lived here for much longer than I have, so it's not my right to tell them to haul on out. I don't have the right to even think that way. Sanosuke, Megumi, Dr Gensai, Ayame, Suzumi, Yahiko.. they all have a right to live here just like Kenshin and I do. Even if this is technically Kaoru's property first and foremost, she is no longer with us, so that means it really belongs to Kenshin. And since he was married to her once upon a time, it's really up to him what he should tell his friends. My shoulders slump. But.. I can't tell Kenshin to tell his friends that. Can I? I don't have that right. It's really up to him to figure it out on his own. I decide to leave the half full cup of tea alone before just staring at the wall in front of me, wondering where Kenshin could be at this time.

And after a few moments, I hear the front door open and close.

"Kenshin?" I walk towards the sound and see Kenshin hiding a bag behind his back along with a stupid grin on his face, and I place my hands on my hips, "Where were you?"

"Missed me?" He walks up to kiss my cheek, "Come with me to the bed room. I have some things here to show you."

I blush, "I'm afraid to ask."

He chuckles silently to himself as he walks on ahead of me, and I follow close behind. I can't really see what's in the bag, since he's now holding it in front of his chest like it's buried treasure. What the hell is up with Kenshin tonight? He's never like this. As we arrive to the bedroom, Kenshin nods to me to go on over to the bed, and I do so. I sit down, feeling my cheeks heating up at how everything looks so far. So much for dinner outside for two. I hope there's food or snacks in that bag. Instead, Kenshin sits down in front of me before opening the bag to take out a jar of.. something. I blink. What is that? It looks like there's a gel substance in it. I look at Kenshin with a questionable frown and he answers me, "Aloe Vera."

I scoff, "Like that'll fill me up! I wanted sushi tonight!"

He laughs, "You're too much."

"Too much of what? And what are you going to do with that?" I scrunch up my face in a grimace as Kenshin opens the jar and dips two of his fingers into the strange concoction, "Don't tell me you're going to..!"

"Lie on your stomach. I'll give you a massage." Kenshin nods with a kind smile, making me blush harder. Um, okay? Okay, I will. I hesitate but turned around to do as he says. He climbs on over towards me, hearing him rub his hands together to warm up the gel in his hands. Then he slides them over my back, and as if the contact had magic sorcery intertwined within his fingers, I instantly relax into it. This feels.. really good, actually. Very good. I sigh softly into the bend of my arm as he digs his fingers deeper into my back muscles. Oh man. I really needed this. Daily chores around the dojo has been fucking up my back some. And it's not like we have the kind of income to just visit massage therapists or concubines whenever we feel like it. This aloe vera shit is amazing!

"Mmm!" I moan happily as Kenshin works on the muscles in my lower back, "That's it."

"You like?"

"Mmm, yes, I do!" I can feel myself beaming with satisfaction and happiness. This is so nice! This is so―I feel Kenshin's hands now on my buttocks, shocking me, "W-WHAT THE FUCK?! KENSHIN!"

I try to turn my head over my shoulder to look at him but he just grabs my hair to push it down on the pillow while his other slick hand grabs my ass meanwhile, "Settle down, Soujiro. You'll be just fine."

"Wait a minute! I did not agreed to this! Stop!" I wail as he pushes my head down further into the soft pillow.

"Hmm?" He stops stroking my behind, "You do not want me to pleasure you? Is that really what you want?"

I gape at him, stumped. I wanted this.. Didn't I? When Kenshin kissed me earlier today, I was ready to go, wasn't I? And now that we are here on his bed and half naked, that must mean I wanted this to happen. Right? Maybe.. Maybe I don't want this? But why? Isn't Kenshin my lover? Shouldn't I be begging him for this? I carefully sit up straight, grunting and looking at the floor with a whimper, "I don't know. I don't know what I want.."

"It's fine, that it is." Kenshin scoots up closer to wrap his arms around me and gives me a kiss on my temple to soothe me, "We can just go out to dinner and have a nice meal together. It's what Soujiro would want. Does Soujiro agree?"

I look at him, startled, "I..!"

He kisses me again, "You know you are allowed to have boundaries, right? I have always told you this since the beginning. Shishio taught you otherwise, but it won't be like that in this dojo. Or with me. I hope you realize this with all of your heart someday, Soujiro."

"Oh, that does it!" I attack him with kissing his lips hungrily, my over powering burst of passion making him crash onto the floor behind him. Kenshin bounces back within the next beat and kisses me back, arms wrapping around my waist. I take his jawline firmly and look at his lips before my eyes flashes to his eyes, boring my gaze into him. He is quiet, watching me. I close my eyes and slip my tongue down his throat, moaning softly as I stroke on his clothed hard on with one of my hands. His back arches slightly from the contact, groaning and tongue wrestling with me meanwhile. As his cock becomes fully erected from my hand, I stop kissing him and begin to untie his pants, freeing the monster from its cage. I start to lick and suckle on the head of his cock, Kenshin taking in soft yet sharp breaths and biting down his groans of pleasure. I wonder what else we can do with this magic he calls Aloe Vera. I thought it was meant for medicinal purposes, but..

"Don't go too far.." He almost chokes out in a gasp as I deep throat him, all the way down to the base of his member as I look up at him lustfully, _"Ah..!"_

I close my eyes and keep going, the head hitting the back of my neck. I wish I can suck his dick every single day of the week, but life isn't so simple in the life of a samurai living with his group of friends. Ah, there it is again. Am I still a little jealous of them? Maybe I am. I just want Kenshin all to myself.. sometimes I even wonder if Kenji should grow up quickly so that he can leave home and be a man somewhere else. I want Kenshin, all of him, selfishly.. and with that thought in mind, I come up from sucking and start to undress myself as Kenshin watches me. He too starts to peel off his clothes from his body, his eyes never leaving my naked body. I climb on over to the futon and lie on my back with legs partially spread, my hair probably all over the place again. Kenshin slides on over with a smirk on his face and my heart starts beating inside my throat. And in my head. I wonder what he is going to do next.

"I wonder what this will feel like inside of you.." He muses to himself as he once again dips his fingers into the Aloe Vera jar and takes them out, his finger glistening from the clear goo. The slime slides down from the length of his fingers and back down to the jar, its movement hypnotically seductive. I blush. It reminds me of something perverted and crass. Still, I feel strangely excited and hot over this. Kenshin comes closer and continues to kiss me, brushing his wet fingers against my opening. I moan, spreading my legs further and he moves in closer, one hand running through my hair while the other one is circling its fingers around my hole. Now my heartbeat has moved down to just around my opening and my body experiences a shiver all over. And within a breaking sweat, one finger tip slides in. The Aloe Vera feels so good inside of me. I gasp in a slightly higher pitch than I intended, making me blush in embarrassment. Kenshin starts to suck and nibble on my lower lip as the finger carefully slides all the way in, moving it up and around to help it relax.

_"Ohh, ahh.."_ I pant with pleasure, _"K-Kenshin..!"_

In response, a second finger tip enters. I lie all the way down, writhing and groaning helplessly. Okay, I admit it! Kenshin did a good thing bringing that crap home instead of sushi! The second finger soon joins his first finger and he does the come-hither motion, hitting against something sensitive. I gasp in a sharp and tight tone, my back arching as he continuously rubs that spot over and over again, _"Kenshin.. Don't, please, I'm going to cu.. Ahh!"_

Now I feel something new.. a third fingertip. I never received a third one like this, have I? I can't remember from the night he deflowered me on his bed. Either way, the Aloe Vera makes everything so damn nice and slippery that the pain hardly even registers. The third finger soon enters me like a hot knife slicing through butter. I whine and clasp on the bed sheets from the white hot pleasure that is now coursing through my body, my inner thighs quivering from the impact of his finger fucking me. Oh my fucking God, this feels amazing! I don't want it to end! Kenshin leans over to lick on my neck and up towards my ear, teasing it. My eyes flicker upwards in pleasure and I grab his thick mane passionately, the floor creaking the harder he fingers me and the more my back keeps rubbing against the futon.

_"Ngh!"_ I flinch as my cock shoots out a clear liquid of pre-cum onto my stomach, my eyes tearing up from all of this, _"Haaa, Kenshin! Kenshin, fuck me!"_

"Now? You sure?" He whispers hotly against my ear, and I grit my teeth before kissing him deeply in angry retaliation. He breaks the kiss gently, smirking, "Fine."

He retreats his fingers out of me and uses his other hand to grab more Aloe Vera to slather it all over his cock now. My grip on the bed sheets tighten and I bite my lower lips in anticipation. Though nothing is happening to me at this moment, my inner thighs continue to quiver and flinch just by the thoughts of what'll happen soon. We both move up on the futon so that both of us can be on it more comfortably, and Kenshin takes one of my leg to drape it over his shoulder to position himself. Not even two seconds into it, he plunges into me, and I gasp without making a sound. My body is once again lit into flames. Grabbing my hips forcefully, he thrusts his hips to crash into mines, the sounds of our groans and gasps and heaving taking over half of the dojo now. You see what I mean by us having to schedule our fucking times around our other friends' schedules? It's too loud, otherwise, and I am not going to let young Kenji catch us in the act while he's so young and vulnerable.

But right now.. at this moment.. none of that matters to us.

_"HaaARGH!"_ I yelled into the curve of my arm to muffle my scream, my other hand grasping on Kenshin's side hip helplessly as he continues to fuck my hole, _"Mmfh!"_

Kenshin continues to plummet his cock into me for several more minutes before he slows himself down and whispers hoarsely, "Come on, let's go to the kitchen."

"What?" I barely whisper at his blush tinted and frazzled face. He doesn't answer and merely scoops me up from under my arms to have me sit up and sitting on his lap, his cock still nestled inside of me, "Why?"

He kisses me before answering, "There's just something I want to try."

My eyes widen a little, confused. What is there to try? My questions kept repeating inside my head as we walk out from the bed room and into the kitchen area. Suddenly I find myself doubling over the counter where we cut and wash our vegetables and tofu, getting fucked intensely from behind. I am crying out in sheer bliss as his dick keeps hitting that sweet spot again and again, and Kenshin gnaws and suckle on the side of my neck meanwhile. I can barely stand on my legs as he fucks me, the weight of it all making my knee caps buckle every now and then.

"Don't fall." Kenshin groans into my ear, making me flinch and moan.

"I.. I can't hold on.. Kenshin.." I sigh in satisfaction as his hips thrust on a quicker speed than before, "I'm going.. I'm going to fall..!"

"Hm." Kenshin slowly stops his thrusting, "Is there somewhere else you'd like to try?"

I try to catch on my breath, thinking to myself on how to answer that. He runs his fingers through my hair lovingly, waiting patiently for my reply. Finally, I nod and answer, "The bath tub. Let's go inside the bath."

...

As the the inside of the bathhouse becomes smothered in clouds of steaming heat, Kenshin and I get inside of the large bathtub together. I already washed myself earlier today, but I don't mind doing it one more time. I have a feeling we're both not going to go out tonight to a restaurant and I'd have to rely on Kenshin to go back outside tonight to fetch us our dinner. He told me so. In return, I will wipe and cleanse his skin lovingly with some soap and a wash cloth, my breath hitching as he gently fingers my ass. Next I shampoo his long hair as he also shampoos my hair in return, kissing me as I straddle his hips to guide his cock near my hole. After some trial and error, I finally manage to get it inside of me by an inch at first, breathing into the crane of his neck as I ease the muscles inside of me to accept the rest of him in. Soon it's back in again and I start to ride him slowly. We continue to play tongue wrestle as Kenshin takes the sides of my hips to guide me along, his own hips moving upwards in time of my hips pushing downwards. Pleasure builds up gently with each thrust; sparks of electricity ignites the flame from within my stomach.

I love him. I love Kenshin so much. All of this feels so natural to me. To him. To us. Making love to him is as exciting as it is easy. Loving him feels so good now that all of my previous stages of guilt have left my life. I don't ever want to leave him. Every time he is inside of me, I feel whole. Complete. Nothing could have prepared me for this. Not when I was with Shishio and the Juppongatana had brainwashed me into hating Kenshin Himura. Never could I have expected to fall in love with the man I was supposed to kill before he could reach Shishio. I couldn't kill him back then. I thought it was for a myriad of reasons.. but in the end, it was because I loved him too much to kill him. And to think Kenshin could ever forgive me for following Shishio's orders back then, and have him welcome me into his life after wandering for a few years. Any other person would have told me good luck but to not come back, because too many lines have been crossed. When it comes to Kenshin, though.. not only did he forgave me, but loved me in return.

And for that, I'm forever grateful.

"I.. I love you, Kenshin.." I whisper against his neck, convinced he wouldn't hear me. But he did, and embraced me.

"I love you too, Soujiro."

I ride him for a bit longer, the water hot on my skin and his cock hard inside my ass. I throw my head back with a loud groan in ecstasy the more he hits that spot in me, my fingers digging into his shoulder blades. Though it feels okay at first, the heat from the water soon starts to bother me and I find myself out of breath and dizzy.

"Kenshin.. I want to continue this back on your bed." I lean into him to rest my head on the crane of his neck and shoulder, "I'm gonna faint if I keep this up."

"No problem." He smirks and rubs the back of my head lovingly.

We rinse ourselves off and went back inside the dojo in our towels, though the same towels soon retreat to the floor as Kenshin and I resume making out with each other furiously throughout the hallways and against the walls. Kenshin's legs gives out in the middle of the living room and we both fall to the floor, me on top of him and grinding against him as we kiss. With our cocks hardened again from the making out, I sit up on his lap and try to guide his dick back inside of my hole, but find it to be too dry for easy access. I bite my lower lip and shake my head, "We need that stuff again."

"I'll get it."

"No, stay, I'll get it. Wait here." I get up from him and rush back to the bed room to retrieve the jar of Aloe Vera from the floor. As I turn around to head back, I see Kenshin standing in the door way, "What the?!"

Our lips lock again and the jar slips from my hand, thudding against the ground loudly from its thick glass case and it rolls back to the edge of the futon hilariously so. We kiss until we make it back on to the bed and Kenshin stops kissing me in order to dip his head lower to start sucking on my cock. I let out a shaky breath as a flush of pleasure washes over me, his mouth hot and wet with eagerness. He doesn't stay that way for too long, though, and soon grabs my hips to maneuver me so that my ass is pointing up and my legs are draped over the sides of my head. He grips my ankles to hold me still as he starts to eat me out, my insides quivering and melting upon contact from his slimy tongue penetrating me. God, if he keeps this up, I'm going to cum! And from this angle, it'll be all over my face!

_"W-wait, Kenshin, aahhhh!"_ I wail and moan, _"Stop! I'll cum.. I'll cum..!"_

He ignores me and continues tasting me, my body routinely flinching at the zaps of pleasure coursing through my veins. I'm blushing all the way to the strands of my hair, feeling so exposed and vulnerable like this. I swear, he gets off on making me look as much of a douche as possible. Maybe he _wants _to see my face drenched in my own cum. Sick fuck. I burst out giggling at that thought and Kenshin moans, probably thinking I was giggling because I am nervously pushed on my way to an unplanned orgasm. And at that thought alone, it pushed me over the edge; I cry out and cum, my face immediately splashed from my fluids, just as I suspected. Kenshin comes back up for air and chuckles, "Sorry."

"I.. fucking.. ugh, _why?!"_ I flail my arms around, blinded by my seed covering my eyes, "I'm going to kill you for that!"

He laughs, "I'm sorry! I'll clean your face for you. Come with me."

We are out in the backyard near the water well. He splashes water on a small terry cloth before wiping my face with it, and I shiver, "It's cold out here."

"Let's head back inside, then." Kenshin gets up and that's when I go in for my attack; I grab both of his wrists to pull him down towards me, making out with him on the wet mossy grass. He hums in shock at first, but my eager tongue soon makes him moan softly, gently taking the sides of my face with his hands to stroke his thumbs over my skin. I shiver more, but not from the cold. All of this fooling around has made me forgot about dinner, but I know it'll be time to eat soon. The sun has set and all that's left is a deep navy-lavender sky with a spray of silver stars. It's so beautiful, just like Kenshin's beautiful purple eyes. We both go back to the bed room and I am now lying on my back with legs spread, breathing quickly and deeply each time Kenshin thrusts hard into my ass.

Like I said, I'm glad he brought that Aloe Vera crap home.

_"Haaauhhh..!"_ I can feel myself drooling now as Kenshin rams into me, him holding my legs from under my kneecaps. He's so fucking big and I'm just so fucking tight. Perfectly in harmony.

"Your eyes are crossing. Must feel incredible, that it does," Kenshin grunts with a smirk, and I shake my head quickly at that.

"What? Stop looking at me, you dolt!" I screech, making him chuckle harder.

"I like it. I like how you look right now.. You look so cute, all filled up with my cock." With that he ups the speed and roughness of his thrusts.

I inhale sharply and throw my head back, _"Gahhh..!"_

_"Mmh!"_ Kenshin follows in the next beat, leaning down to start sucking on my sensitive nipple, making me jump a little with a gasp.

_"Haah, Kenshin, n-no.. not there.. aahhh!"_ I couldn't help it, though. It feels incredible. It feels too hot inside of me, with him fucking me raw, and having my hardened nipple in between his teeth and tongue. I can feel something crossing my cheeks, and I gasp, startled. Are these tears? Does it really feel that good? I stare wide eyed at the ceiling as Kenshin goes on to tease my other nipple, my cock jumping up with every flick of his tongue against my flesh. Soon, I couldn't hold back anymore, and I cum once again, the sound of me crying out filling up the entire room. More wetness fills my stomach from my seed, and I begin to sob as Kenshin grabs my hips to fuck me even harder.

I look up at him with feebleness as he grits his teeth from the intervals of my increasing tightness grabbing hold of his member every time he hits my sensitive spot. Soon he finally comes, hot sticky spurts shooting inside of me until I gasp and writhe with the joy of bonding with him like this. I love it when he cums inside my ass. He lies on top of me, limp and slick from sweat, and I embrace him, laughing airily.

"Kenshin.. this is the best date night ever."

He smirks audibly through the pillow next to me, "I'm glad."

"But I'm still so hungry. Are we going out now?"

At that, we hear someone from the front door of the dojo rapping on it, startling us both. We look at each other, panicking. Who could that possibly be?! What time is it, even? Kenshin hauls himself out from the futon and away from my warmth (I can tell by his face that he _really _doesn't like to do that and would rather stay in my arm.), and hastily gets dressed. The door continues to knock loudly and he arms himself with his reverse blade sword, just in case. Judging by the energy, it doesn't feel like it's anyone we should be alarmed over, but after all that vigorous fucking, we aren't at our best physical state. I stay in the bed room, wrapping my body in the bed sheets like a shy maiden and lean my head against the wall to overhear the conversation.

"Tae, it's you." I hear Kenshin's muffled laughter, and I blush. Oh my fucking God, why is she here?!

"Oof, you're all sweaty! Are you training? I know your friends are gone for today, but did you and Soujiro eat yet?" I hear her asking with glee in her feminine voice.

"No, why?"

"I got some extra left over sushi from the restaurant, we didn't wanted it to go bad but I guess many of the customers didn't wanted it, so have at it!"

My mouth is drooling and my stomach protests. Mmm, sushi. Fucking finally. I hear them share their goodnights and I dress myself before Kenshin comes into the bedroom with the bags of food in both of his hands.

"Let's eat in the kitchen, then?" Kenshin tilts his head at me, his hair frazzled and skin glowing from the amazing sex. He's so handsome, it hurts. I can't believe he's mine. I smile brightly.

"Sure."

...

We eat peacefully in the kitchen, nearly finishing up our sushi and sake. My mind still can't get over what I was worried about earlier today.. Could it ever be possible that Kenshin and I could live alone like this someday? To be parents and sole caretakers of Kenji, even if he's not that happy about us being together like this? But what about the rest of his friends? Are they going to find their own homes and be happier for that, or will they become miserable, lost and wandering again without Kenshin to guide them through hardships? I don't like feeling so selfish like this, but I hate that I have to deal with everybody else when all I want to do is live authentically with the one I love so much. I can't kiss in front of the gang without feeling embarrassed, and Kenshin can't hug me as long as he likes when his guy friends are hovering around. I can't even giggle along with Kenshin's jokes without wondering if the ladies are secretly peeved about it. I just hate living like this so much..

"Soujiro. You're quiet and pensive again. What's wrong?" Kenshin smiles a little sadly at me, making me snap out of my thoughts.

"Oh? Um. Uh. It's nothing." I frown at my food.

"You're not a good liar." He takes a drink of his sake before continuing, "I can tell there's something on your mind."

I gape at him. Should I tell him? Won't he think of me as selfish? But he is right, at the same time. I can't keep lying or hiding my feelings away from those eyes of truth. I gulp dryly, tinkering with how to go about it inside my head. Maybe.. Hopefully.. this line of delivery will be the most convincing yet respectful one I can come up with: "I was just wondering how long we're going to live like this. With your friends. When it's so hard to be intimate with you with so many eyes on us. I love our friends.. so very much, Kenshin. But if I had to be blunt.. I love you more than I love all of them. If that.. If that makes any sense.. I love Kenji too, and want us to take care of him by ourselves so that.. so that it can feel more genuine.. if that also makes sense.. I mean.. I appreciate the help our friends give us around here, but.. I hate that I can't really be myself around you. I want to kiss you and hug you and even have sex with you without having to schedule it for weeks on end.. I hate it.. now that we've had tremendous sex tonight, it makes me sad that I'd have to wait for God knows how long till we can be like that again. I hope.. you understand this, Kenshin.."

I brace myself.

Kenshin looks at me.

I look back, heart thumping.

And then.. he beams at me.

"I agree. I missed you so much these past few weeks, Soujiro." His demeanor softens and looks down at the table, "Maybe that's why I was behaving so strangely today, bringing home that concoction from the medicine shop. I had a feeling it'd make you feel better, in more ways than one. I think I was also feeling selfish and wished the same, but didn't wanted to tell you in case you would be offended somehow. But.."

He looks back at me, my heart thumping louder, "Thank you. Thank you for saying it first. I think you're right.. Life has to move on soon. Kaoru has been gone for months now.. and you are now here, with me. It's not fair to subject you to the rest of my friends when they also wonder how to go about with their own lives by staying here. Don't think you're the only one with the same concerns."

My eyes widen, "Really? Who else has been thinking the same?"

"Sansouke and Megumi are especially of thinking of moving out soon." Kenshin shrugs, "Gensai just feels heartbroken every time he walks by Kaoru's old room without seeing her face there again, so he told me in passing that he thinks he'll take himself and the girls with him and work with Megumi on a permanent basis. I'm not sure what Yahiko is planning, but he's growing very quickly."

I exhale, relieved, "Thank you. I thought you'd be angry."

"I'd never be angry at you for having feelings, Soujiro. I love you."

I smile, tears in my eyes, "I love you too."

"After this, let's use more of that Aloe Vera." He pops the last sushi roll into his mouth.

I smirk, rolling my eyes, "You dummy."

He laughs, and soon, I follow too.

Like I said.. what a wonderful date night.

_Fin_


End file.
